


Había una vez una sola cama

by newyorkblues



Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Wingman Kai Nobuyuki, Yaku is a bisexual mess, Yes Homo Bro, kuroo is a gay mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: "Oh, por dios", pensaba Yaku dramáticamente. ¡Había una sola maldita cama!Día 6 — Compartiendo cama.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006797
Kudos: 31
Collections: KuroYaku Week2020





	Había una vez una sola cama

**Día 6:** Compartiendo cama

—Esto es inaudito —masculló Yaku al descubrir lo que aquello implicaba—Me niego rotundamente. Prefiero dormir en el balcón como lo hace el gato callejero que siempre viene a visitar a Kai.

—Oh, _vamos_ , no seas tan desagradecido —bufó Kuroo—. ¿Tan frágil es tu masculinidad…?

—¡Ya cállate! —gruñó—. Por supuesto para ti sería más fácil, porque yo soy un ángel durmiendo…

—Literalmente tengo _terror_ de quedarme dormido con una bestia como tú al lado.

—¡Pues yo tengo miedo que te muevas demasiado y me asfixies! ¡O que me contagies tu ladilla!

—Estoy completamente limpio. Hago mis controles por enfermedades de transmisión sexual como dos veces al año —Kuroo se llevó una mano al pecho—. ¿Acaso _tú_ lo haces?

Yaku no respondió, más que nada porque ya no tenía idea de cómo seguir discutiendo y conseguir tener la razón por encima de Kuroo.

Aquello era malo. _Oh_ , terriblemente malo…

Pero mejor recapitulaba un poco los hechos de la noche.

Habían decidido juntarse Kai, Kuroo y él durante la noche para comer un poco de pizza y beber cerveza como en los viejos tiempos. Llevaban casi un año sin verse, desde la graduación —y pensaron que, ahora que todos se encontraban en Tokio, podrían reunirse para estrenar el apartamento de soltero de Kai.

Era un lugar lo suficientemente espacioso para una sola persona, pero no más que eso. Y quedaba bastante alejado de la ciudad; Kai eligió algo que quedara cerca de la universidad de ingeniería forestal en la que decidió meterse.

Kai vivía, prácticamente, en medio del bosque.

Entre bebidas, anécdotas de la preparatoria, historias de terror y unos cuantos capítulos de la Rosa de Guadalupe más tarde, Kuroo y Yaku descubrieron que eran ya casi las dos de la mañana. Y estaban un poco borrachos, y el transporte público ya no pasaba por aquella zona tan deshabitada a aquellas horas.

Y, como tanto Kuroo como Yaku eran dos jóvenes adultos pobretones que no podían costearse un taxi hasta el centro de Tokio, no tenían muchas cartas en ese momento.

—Pueden pasar la noche aquí —propuso Kai tan servicial como siempre—. Tengo un pequeño cuarto para visitas. Les ofrecería un sofá, pero estoy apenas ahorrando para comprarme uno…

—No te preocupes —dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa despreocupada—. El pequeñín y yo podremos soportarnos durante una noche como en las viejas épocas.

—Habla por ti —masculló Yaku entre dientes y con los brazos cruzados—. Qué asco, dormir en la misma cama que Kuroo…

 _Ah_ , sí. Porque allí estaba el problema que desencadenó todo el asunto…

Y es que había una sola cama.

Pero no era _solo_ una cama. Jadeo dramático. Oh, por dios.

¡Había _una_ cama de una sola plaza!

El maldito Kai les extendió un par de sábanas, viejas camisetas suyas para dormir y una frazada —la temperatura bajaba considerablemente por aquella zona— antes de fugarse a su propio dormitorio para encerrarse y comenzar a roncar cuanto antes.

Él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Kai se atajó a sí mismo huyendo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Era un maldito cobarde.

—No es _tan_ malo —trató de alentar Kuroo; quiso poner una mano sobre el hombro de Yaku, pero su mirada fue tan filosa que se detuvo a medio camino—. Ya nos tocó compartir un futón a los quince años…

— _Sí_ , y desde entonces creciste casi diez centímetros más y engordaste como ocho kilos, estúpido.

—¡No seas cruel! —Kuroo se llevó una mano a su estómago, el cual no era tan plano como el año anterior—. No es mi culpa que deba vivir a base de ramen para poder pagar la renta. ¡Y no es como si tú fueras una ligera pluma!

Yaku infló las mejillas. ¡Kuroo no tenía idea lo que decía!

Él entrenaba constantemente para ser reclutado por las grandes ligas en un futuro cercano. ¡Yaku Morisuke estaba lleno de masa muscular endurecida!

Ambos dieron una mirada de reojo a la simple cama de una plaza que daba contra una pared. Era casi como si los estuviera retando a recostarse si tenían las agallas.

¿Cómo diablos entrarían dos tipos, presuntamente no homosexuales —o al menos no _tan_ homosexuales; Yaku podría haberse considerado bisexual—, sin que la cosa no se pusiera tensa o asquerosa?

Él no quería tener que rozar a Kuroo durante la noche. Se negaba rotundamente.

Escuchó el resoplido del otro. Estaba seguro que tampoco debía agradarle mucho toda esa idea, pero era todo lo que tenían a mano. Eso, o salir a dormir por el bosque como en las películas de terror a la espera de que un asesino con una sierra eléctrica apareciera para sacarlos de su miseria.

Aunque pensándolo bien… quizá Yaku _sí_ quería que sacaran a Kuroo de su miseria…

—Mira, hagamos esto —Kuroo se pasó la mano por el oscuro cabello para llevárselo hacia atrás—. Yo duermo del lado de la cabecera, y tú del lado de los pies. Y no tendría que sentirte roncar al lado de mi oreja.

—¿Y yo dormir sin la almohada? ¡Ni hablar! —Yaku ahogó un grito de indignación. No solo había _una_ sola cama, sino que también _una_ única almohada—. Además, ¿se supone que tendré que dormir con tus pies inmundos cerca de mi cara?

Kuroo ya estaba que echaba chispas de nuevo. En cualquier momento tomaría a Yaku de los pelos para zamarrearlo.

—¡Te aseguro que lavo mis pies más que tú…! —carraspeó para recuperar la compostura—. Y _bien_. Tú duerme de la cabecera, y yo iré al lado de los pies… estás tan corto que no tendré tus garras cerca de mis ojos…

—¿Piensas _tocar_ con esos pies asquerosos la almohada…?

—¡A ti no hay nada que te venga bien, maldito gnomo!

Yaku se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Miró a la cama de forma sucia —como si con un par de amenazas visuales pudiera obligarla a expandirse lo suficiente. Pero no lo hacía.

No tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta de Kuroo a regañadientes. Le obligó a lavarse otra vez sus patas inmundas mientras Yaku preparaba las sábanas sobre la cama y las rociaba un poco con un suavizante de lavanda que encontró en un estante del cuarto.

Tal vez la cosa no iría _tan_ mal, ¿cierto…?

¡¿ _Cierto_?!

Yaku se obligó a no ser tan fatalista. Tal vez podría acostarse del lado de la pared y caer rápidamente noqueado ante los efectos del sueño y el alcohol. Ni siquiera sería consciente de que estaba durmiendo al lado de los pies de Kuroo.

Todo saldría bien.

Tres doritos después…

—¡Kuroo, pedazo de imbécil! —masculló Yaku dando un golpe a sus piernas peludas—. ¡Me acabas de rasguñar con tus uñas! ¿Acaso no conoces lo que es un cortaúñas…?

—¡Es porque tú te estás moviendo como pez fuera del agua! —gruñó su voz a la distancia, en medio de la oscuridad—. ¡Si dejaras el culo quieto, entonces sería muchísimo más fácil acomodarse! ¡Mueves todo el maldito colchón!

—Se acabó. Dormirás en el maldito suelo ahora mismo —Yaku trató de empujarlo fuera de la cama, pero Kuroo era demasiado pesado para hacerlo—. ¡Agh! ¡Dormiré yo en el suelo, maldita sea…!

—Yakkun, afuera están haciendo menos de doce grados centígrados —dijo Kuroo—. Te vas a morir de una hipotermia… además, no pienso donarte la frazada. Se me está congelando el culo aquí mismo.

—¡Cualquier cosa sería mejor que soportar tus estúpidos pies!

Yaku estaba sintiéndose harto. Ni siquiera habían soportado veinte minutos en aquella pose, y ya sentía su mejilla ardiendo por el arañazo de Kuroo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo fue en su vida pasada para merecer aquello?

¿Sería que Yaku pateaba perritos o invadió Polonia por pura diversión…?

—Mira, tengo otra idea —exclamó Kuroo mientras se erguía para sentarse. Vio la silueta de su pelo despeinada en todas las direcciones—. Podemos dormir espalda contra espalda.

Yaku, que también se había sentado ahora, suspiró de cansancio. No podía ver la cara de Kuroo ni él la suya, pero esperaba que pudiera sentir el fuego emanando de sus propios ojos en ese mismo momento.

Sin embargo… cualquier cosa debería haber sido mejor que tener que arriesgarse a acabar lamiéndole los dedos del pie en medio de la noche sin querer.

¿Qué podría ser _peor_ que aquello…?

—¡ _Kuroo_! —chilló Yaku en cuanto le sintió moviéndose tras haber adoptado la nueva posición—. ¡Me acabas de rozar el culo con el tuyo! ¿Qué mierda te pasa…?

La brillante idea de Kuroo había consistido en dormir espalda contra espalda, cada uno agazapado en un borde de la cama. Pero el cabeza de alga de alcantarilla no podía con su genio y aprender a quedarse malditamente quieto…

—No es mi culo, estúpido —masculló el otro con la voz ronca—. Estás demasiado enano como para darme a la altura del culo. Eso era mi espalda.

—¡Sé _perfectamente_ cómo se siente que te rocen el culo, no quieras engañarme!

Apenas salió aquella frase de su boca se dio cuenta de su error. Preparó el puño para darle a Kuroo en las costillas en cuanto lo escuchó soltando una risilla burlona casi apagada.

—Oh, ¿así que rozaste culos muy seguid-…? _Uf_ —Kuroo masculló en cuanto Yaku le dio en el costado de forma brusca y lo dejó sin aire.

Lo dejó que se quejara unos cuantos segundos sin dejar de sobarse la zona herida. Yaku no sintió una pizca de remordimiento. Se lo tenía merecido por aprovecharse de su pequeño desliz.

En medio de aquel silencio incómodo entre ambos, Yaku hizo lo posible por calmar todas las zonas de su cuerpo allí donde Kuroo le había rozado desde que inició la noche. Desde su enorme mano revolviéndole los cabellos durante el reencuentro o sus dedos apoyándose en su cuello cuando posaron para tomarse una selfie entre los tres.

Por algún motivo, era como si su toque fuera lava ardiendo que dejó una cicatriz sin curar por toda su piel. No podía dejar de sentir el fantasma de su tacto por toda la piel.

¿Sería el alcohol lo estaba haciendo ya delirar…?

O puede que fuera el calor emanando de Kuroo y que se fundía con el suyo propio. O su colonia varonil que se mezclaba con el perfume de lavanda con un deje a polvo —por el tiempo que debían llevar ya guardadas— las sábanas de rayas sobre las que ambos descansaban y se arropaban.

—Te encuentro demasiado alterado esta noche solo para estar durmiendo en la misma cama como en las viejas épocas —gruñó Kuroo todavía quejándose del dolor—. Con los años te vas poniendo más cascarrabias, Yakkun.

Yaku se encogió sobre sí mismo y deseando fundirse con la frazada en la que hundió hasta la nariz. La situación era un poco abrumadora, y por primera vez se sentía _diminuto_ ante todo. Kuroo era enorme; casi podría haberlo devorado con su abismal presencia.

—Es solo que no me gusta sentir culos ajenos contra el mío —tosió Yaku para excusarse—. ¿Qué hago yo si luego vas y empiezas a tirarte pedos?

—Si me tiro pedos, créeme que te vas a enterar incluso si no los escucharas…

El cerebro de Yaku tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar la información. Tuvo que arrugar la nariz cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que a Kuroo se estaba refiriendo.

—¡ _Ew_! Ya sabía yo que eras un maldito puerco…

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio los dos. Yaku se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla, y casi comenzó a dormitar pese a la incomodidad hasta que Kuroo volvió a moverse y le dio una patada en las pantorrillas.

—¡ _Auch_! —exclamó Yaku—. ¡Voy a salir lisiado de esta experiencia como sigas moviéndote!

—¡Es que no tengo espacio! ¡Estoy incómodo, casi no entro!

—¿Y acaso se supone que es _mi_ culpa que tú seas un elefante…?

—Pues no, pero tú eres una hormiga y aun así te estás robando toda la maldita frazada —sintió que tiraba de ella para su lado—. ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío!

—Te jodes, entonces —Yaku volvió a tirarla hasta su lado y se envolvió con ella—. Al menos quiero un beneficio de todo esto.

Kuroo se dio la vuelta y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Yaku dio un brinco cuando sintió la respiración de Kuroo casi sobre su propio rostro y sus manos estaban al borde de rozarse cerca de la almohada.

—Mira, podemos hacer dos cosas —Kuroo levantó dos dedos por encima de su cara—. Podemos seguir peleando toda la noche, hasta que alguno de los dos se canse y asfixie al otro con la almohada…

—¿Así que _admites_ que morirás esta noche, Kuroo? —interrumpió Yaku con una media sonrisa malvada—. Porque ni de chiste conseguirías matarme a mí…

— _O_ tenemos otra opción —dijo, ignorando sus palabras y poniendo énfasis en la primera letra.

–¿Esa otra opción implica hacerte un daño irreparable?

Kuroo se quedó un momento pensativo.

—Pues no, dependiendo de cómo sea que lo mires…

—Entonces no me interesa —Yaku volvió a girarse para quedarse chocando la frente contra la pared—. Buenas noches, Kuroo.

Otro silencio reinó entre los dos. Yaku estaba ya harto. Debían ser pasadas las tres de la madrugada, y quería regresar temprano a su casa para poder descansar como se debía y poder entrenar durante la tarde de domingo.

Ya no estaba para ese tipo de desvelos. Su cuerpecito de diecinueve años era débil ante el poco descanso.

—Yakkun…

—¿Y ahora _qué_ …? —espetó Yaku, girando sobre su hombro para darle una mirada asesina—. Kuroo, te lo digo en serio, ¡si sigues jodiendo te voy a patear la…!

Yaku se quedó mudo cuando los brazos de Kuroo lo envolvieron para obligarlo para girar hacia él. En cuestión de un par de segundos donde no tuvo idea de qué diablos estaba ocurrido, Yaku chocó contra el duro pecho de Kuroo como si estuviera recostándose encima de él.

Agradeció que estuviera oscuro y fuera de noche, porque la verdad era que sentía las orejas más rojas que cuando una de sus citas nocturnas le pedían que los nalgueara con todas sus fuerzas.

La colonia de Kuroo le desintegró las fosas nasales por lo fuerte de su perfume. Sintió todo el calor emanando de aquel cuerpo y atravesando su mejilla hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo; así como el suave latido de su corazón retumbando de forma rítmica…

La situación era incluso más homosexual de como Yaku la narraba. Mucho, _mucho_ más homosexual.

—Kuroo —dijo Yaku de forma serena, pero no como si realmente tuviera paz; sino como la de un cielo gris a punto de hacer estallar una tormenta—, ¿podrías explicarme qué mierda estamos haciendo ahora mismo…?

La risa de Tetsurou vibró bajo su piel. Tal vez fuera un presentimiento, pero Yaku no iba a poder olvidarse fácilmente de toda esa mierda que estaban viviendo.

—Relájate, Yakkun —dijo Kuroo como si nada; tironeó de la frazada para cubrirlos a ambos con mucha más facilidad ahora que ocupaban un tercio menos de la cama—. No homo, bro.

Yaku ahogó un gritito. Quería exclamarle con furia a ese inútil que aquello no tenía nada de « _no homo_ », sino que era incluso peor que sentir sus culos rozándose a través de los calzones.

Kuroo le apretó más fuerte en un abrazo. Sus brazos de verdad eran enormes, o quizá Yaku fuera demasiado pequeño y fácil de envolver. Como sea que fuere la situación, no se le hizo difícil dejarse arropar por el calor corporal que le estaba ofreciendo Kuroo —hacía tanto frío esa noche que buscaba las altas temperaturas como si fuera un gatito bebé.

Y Kuroo era como un radiador con patas y un mal corte de cabello. Yaku no iba a negarse si se lo ponían en bandeja de plata.

O _sí_. Sí que debió negarse de todo aquello. No era correcto. ¿En qué mundo dos ex compañeros de voleibol decidían que era _normal_ acurrucarse de esa manera para dormir en la cama de invitados en el apartamento de tu otro amigo?

¿Qué diablos pensaría Kai cuando los encontrara de esa forma en la mañana?

Su casa se había vuelto ahora el escenario del más oscuros de los _fanfics_ que rondaban internet —no es como si Yaku _supiera_ por propia experiencia, por supuesto. Él solo tenía amigos que disfrutaban de ese extraño mundillo. Eso era todo.

No supo cuánto tiempo él y Kuroo se quedaron en esa extraña posición, silenciosos. A medida que el tiempo corría, era casi como si sus cuerpos buscaran acomodarse como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Yaku pasó una pierna peluda por encima de la otra pierna peluda de Kuroo. Su mano se deslizó a través de su estómago hasta descansar del otro lado de su pecho.

—Tu pecho es un poco incómodo —masculló Yaku de repente, en un intento de sentirse _menos_ gay—. Está un poco huesudo.

Pudo imaginarse a Kuroo arqueando una ceja en ese mismo instante. Por supuesto estaría sintiendo su orgullo ofendido y herido en ese instante.

—Pues podemos cambiar, si tanto te molesta —habló Kuroo de repente—. Podría dormir yo encima de ti.

—¿Y dejar que me asfixies con tu peso? ¡Ni hablar, morsa!

Kuroo volvió a reír, y Yaku no quiso seguir molestando por miedo a descubrir la razón de su carcajada. Tal vez Kuroo pensaría que Yaku _realmente_ no quería salir de esa posición que podía ser un poquito más cálida de lo que esperaba.

Solo un _poquito_.

—Tu cabello huele bien —Kuroo tosió de la nada—. Digo… pensé que tendrías olor más rancio, pero hueles sorprendentemente como persona… _limpia_.

—¿Qué clase de halago de mierda es ese? —gruñó Yaku casi sorprendido por el atrevimiento—. Y _gracias_. Es el shampoo de frutos rojos que solía regalarme mi última novia. Al final me dejó por un tipo más alto, pero ella tenía buen gusto en shampoo.

Yaku rara vez hablaba de sus ex parejas. Ninguna le duraba más que uno o dos meses —tampoco es que se hacía mucho drama por toda esa cosa.

Si la otra persona quería botarlo, entonces era _su_ pérdida.

El corazón de Kuroo se aceleró un poco debajo de su mejilla. Yaku no quiso presionar y hacer un comentario sobre aquello.

— _Vaya_ —silbó el otro—. A mí me dejaron por un tipo más bajo que yo. A eso le llamo ser almas gemelas, Yakkun.

—Yo creo que te dejaron porque parece que llevas puesto un peluquín —soltó Yaku mientras bostezaba—. O porque te ríes como cerdo pasado de cocaína a las cinco de la mañana.

Kuroo volvió a soltar una risotada, confirmando que —efectivamente— se reía como un cerdo pasado de cocaína a las cinco de la mañana.

Pero a Yaku no le molestaba del todo. Le encantaba hacer picar a Kuroo, eso era cierto… pero no es que se quejara para que dejara de hacerlo. De hecho, el motivo por el que Yaku siempre fastidiaba a Kuroo con algunas cosas…

Era porque no quería que ya no las hiciera.

Cada vez que molestaba a Kuroo con algo, su ex compañero solía hacerlas con más fuerza solo para hacerle cabrear. Así caía en su plan. Pobre, estúpido e ingenuo Kuroo…

Se frotó con más cuidado sobre la camiseta de Kai que llevaba puesta Kuroo. Curiosamente, el aroma varonil del otro se impregnó por encima de cualquier esencia del dueño de casa. Yaku se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en su perfume —pero no lo decía en un mal sentido.

Tetsurou suspiró con fuerza. Yaku podía sentir el subir y bajar de su respiración.

—Buenas noches, Yakkun —dijo Kuroo con la voz ya rasposa y ronca—. En la mañana pensaremos una excusa para Kai.

—Le diré que eres una gallina que se asustó con la historia del fantasma de la universidad de Kai —respondió Yaku con hombros encogidos—. Y como eres un bebé en el cuerpo de un gigante, tuve que abrazarte para que te pudieras quedar dormido.

—Creo que tienes un concepto algo distorsionado de _abrazar_ , Yakkun —La vibración en su pecho le hizo sentir que Kuroo estaría sonriendo—. Si no me equivoco, son mis brazos los que están alrededor tuyo.

—Te callas —bramó Morisuke sintiendo que todos los colores se le subían hasta las mejillas—. Voy a fingir amnesia en la mañana.

Suplicó a todos los dioses que Kuroo no pudiera sentir _su_ corazón acelerándose contra su costado. Podía ser una rata fastidiosa, pero también era una un poco tonta e ingenua cuando se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, Yaku solo consiguió adentrarse más en el agarre de sus brazos. Hasta que sintió que ya no había un solo hueco entre su cuerpo y el del otro. Hasta que ya no supo que porción de calor era suya y cuál le pertenecía a Kuroo.

El sueño poco a poco se apoderó de sus sentidos. Luego de la tensión inicial, su cuerpo empezó a entrar en un letargo relajado del que era cada vez más difícil luchar para no caer en sus garras. No estaba oponiendo mucha resistencia, y dejó su respiración fuera acompasándose poco a poco con la de Kuroo.

No supo en que segundo el otro muchacho se quedó dormido. Su agarre sobre la camiseta que Yaku llevaba puesta era tan fuerte que cualquiera pensaría que todavía estaba despierto aferrándose a él.

Levantó la mirada sin despegar su mejilla del pectoral izquierdo de Kuroo. La noche era densa, pero su figura era reconocible entre las sombras: el mentón y pómulos angulosos, la nariz larga, las pestañas espesas, el pelo desordenado…

Yaku se tomó el atrevimiento de alzar una mano para sacarle el cabello de encima de los párpados. Se sentía más sedoso y menos mugriento de lo que esperaba. Tal vez podría darle un punto a Kuroo por aquello.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil mantener sus propios ojos despiertos. Era como si el dios de los sueños tirara de él para arrastrarlo a una calma oscuridad de la que, Yaku sabía, le costaría abandonar en cuanto saliera el sol.

O incluso peor: una cálida oscuridad y un abrazo tan firme que posiblemente nunca volvería a sentir. Casi podía sentir melancolía por un tiempo futuro que todavía no ocurría.

Pero el sol todavía no salía. Y los brazos de Kuroo todavía se adaptaban perfectamente a la curva de su cuerpo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Tal vez no sería tan malo para Yaku dejarse llevar por una sola noche. Como bien decía Kuroo, ya podrían pensar en la mañana cómo justificar aquella locura.

**Author's Note:**

> Literalmente es el oneshot que más quise escribir sdkfdsjk nada me gusta más que el cliché de una sola cama. Espero que les haya gustado <3


End file.
